Other Songs 2
by Gojirob
Summary: Another series of 7 AU Xover Drabbles, some serious, some not so much. Kept at T for Elfen Lied itself, not the content of this piece


Other Songs 2

By Rob Morris

**1**

Goldar shook his head.

"My Empress-surely this little thing can be of no aid to us."

The horse-laughing witch smiled.

"That's where you're wrong, Monkey-Boy. She'll be more help than all of you combined, and enable me to get rid of the Rangers in one fell swoop. They won't even see it coming!"

Squat and Baboo hung back, frightened. Finster brought out the pod.

"I too advise against this, my Lady-please move with caution."

Rita Repulsa ignored his words and opened the pod. The Power Rangers would never hear from her again.

"Hello, Little Mariko-I'm Your Mother!"

**2**

Harry was both intrigued and concerned.

"Will they ally with Voldemort, Professor?"

Dumbledore shrugged lightly.

"Impossible to say, Harry. Their treatment by Humans has been as poor as for any of the other races. The Diclonii are fiercely independent. This is a picture of their leader, Queen Lucy."

Hermione nodded.

"Lucy-for the ancient mitochondrial fossils."

Ron grimaced.

"Or it's short for Lucifer."

Dumbledore asked it flatly.

"Harry-will you meet with Queen Lucy and present our case?"

Harry looked at the picture closely.

"Professor-I don't know where or when-but I think she and I have already met."

**3**

Goku looked over the girl.

"Wow! Those horns are cool!"

"Sir-you-"

"And moving things around with invisible arms? Terrific!"

"Sir-you are-"

"I'll bet you can give somebody a nasty nose bleed just by brushing their forehead!"

"Sir-you are in-"

"Can you slice meat with those invisible arms? My wife would love that."

"Sir-you are in the-

"Do you like puppies? My friend Buu has a puppy, and he got upset when-"

"SIR-YOU ARE IN THE WRONG LINE!"

Lucy wondered why she ever went to work for the Division Of Motor Vehicles.

**4**

In the distance, Kouta saw the Diclonius rise and their leader declare doom for all.

"We declare doom for all! We Diclonii have lived underground for generations! We have been beneath you, but nothing is beneath us! Observe our power!"

She hurled the gigantic Buddha at the sea, but Kouta rose and caught it.

"Gotta get into shape."

Putting it down amidst aching pains, he saw Nana rush in, mask already on.

"Sprint is ready, Kouta-San."

Mayu was also masked and ready.

"Cloaked Dagger ready, Papa."

Yuka and Nyu caught and gently placed the next object thrown. Kouta smiled.

"Showtime!"

**5**

Fred Flintstone was finally summoned to his wife's side.

"You did a great job, honey."

"Oh Fred-isn't she lovely?"

"Like a chip off the old block-or a pebble off the old Flintstone."

"Pebbles Flintstone! But Fred-what about her-?"

"Her what?"

"Fred-your daughter has horns!"

"Horns, Schmorns-my Uncle had a tail and he always owed money. Besides-maybe these horned girls are part of a new trend. It could catch on!"

It should be noted that the girl having the strongest boy in the world for a mate was in this case a major plus. 

**6**

Captain Kirk listened to his First Officer.

"The Eugenics Wars, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. The Botany Bay was used to banish that era's most dangerous individuals-including their leader."

Kirk winced.

"Nations fell-a new breed of Human nearly replaced the old. Mister Spock-let's talk with our friend."

The young man shrugged.

"Captain, my name is Kouta-"

"YOUR name is Hideki Kakuzawa Junior, brother of the Diclonius Queen Lucy. You are a war criminal and I want you off my ship,"

A clumsy Yeoman entered, tripped and fell while bringing Kirk coffee. Kakuzawa smiled.

"That may take time, Captain-"

**7**

He saw the car come crashing onto the stage. He saw his wife floating in the air, eyes ablaze and her vectors so powerful, they were nearly visible. She was not backing off this time. Her will was iron, and she would get what she wanted, no questions asked, no deals, no tricks to be tolerated. Her reddish hair accented her horns as always. He knew in his heart the jig was up, and that once again, she was crazy. But then again, this was part of why he loved her.

_AND THEN I LET LUCY BE IN THE SHOW_


End file.
